Love Beneath the Evidence
by stokeslover-4eva
Summary: What happens to Greg when the girl he falls for gets kidnapped? What will he do to find her? And will he be the one to win her heart in the end? (Includes some GS)
1. The Abduction

Note: I know that my chapters aren't very long but they cover all that is needed to be covered. Please remember that this is my first story so I know that not everything is descriptive and stuff but I'm not sure how to make some things descriptive. So give me some slack but make sure you review.  
  
Chapter 1: The Abduction  
  
It was another hot Las Vegas day. You could just feel the humidity hovering over your shoulder. Greg Sanders was walking down the street and saw a young woman was unloading boxes from her car. He walked over and kindly asked if she needed some assistance. She accepted and they introduced themselves.  
They started talking while moving boxes onto the street. He started talking about his job in the DNA Lab. She took an interest in it because she worked in the Ballistics lab, but she had started field training as a CSI. Then they started talking about the graveyard shift and how much they liked it. Greg worked his funny little charm and they became friends right away.  
But as Greg was bent over picking up a box, a tall man came up behind Jamie and put a gun to her back. Before she could reach or call out to Greg, the man had stuffed her mouth with a rag full of chloroform. There was enough chloroform to knock her out in a few seconds. Her tan arm stretched to grasp Greg but fell limply. And her deep navy blue eyes shut.  
Greg turned around when he heard car doors slam and the car speed away.  
Jamie woke up hours later, finding herself gagged and tied in the corner of a dark room.  
  
TBC 


	2. Looking For Help

Chapter 2: Looking For Help  
  
Greg ran to the Crime Lab and searched for Brass or Grissom. He ran into them both in the hallway.  
  
"Brass!! Grissom!! A girl! Jamie Taylor! She's been kidnapped!!" He was very much out of breath. People were looking out of labs trying to find out what the noise was all about.  
  
"Greg, slow down. What happened?"  
  
"Well, Gris, I was walking down the street * gasp* and I saw this really cute redhead *gasp * and she was moving so I *gasp * stopped to help her"  
  
"Catch your breath and then tell us what happened. But get on with it!" urged Brass.  
  
"Okay. So anyway, she was kidnapped! I turned around to pick up a box and when I turned back around a car was speeding off and she was leaning unconscious against the window."  
  
"Did you get a good look at the kidnapper or perhaps the license plate number? And what did you say her name was?" Brass questioned.  
  
"I didn't see him. And I'm pretty sure that the number was DC4-38XT. *Thinks a minute * Yep. That's it. The car was a silver Honda Accord though. Looked almost brand new. And her name is Jamie Taylor."  
  
"Okay. I'll go do a little research."  
  
"Thanks Brass." Brass rushed to his office.  
  
"Greg, I want you to get Sara and Nick working on this case. And ask Catherine to pitch in to. Hopefully Brass will have enough information so we don't need all of us. Tell them to go to the conference room ASAP."  
  
"What about Warrick?"  
  
"He's got the night off."  
  
"Alright I'll go find them now."  
  
"Thanks Greg."  
  
"Anytime Grissom."  
  
Greg ran off looking for the CSI's hoping that they were not on a case. The first of the three he found was Nick.  
  
"Nick, there is this case that Grissom needs you for. He said to go to the conference room as soon as possible."  
  
"But I'm working on a case right now."  
  
"Ok but you have to go to Grissom."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Nick wasn't too happy about leaving the case he was working on. It was working it solo. It wasn't much but at least he was working it alone. Sara and Catherine would be working on a case together. Greg walked into a lab and saw them comparing tire treads. Catherine turned and saw Greg.  
  
"Hey Greg! Got anything for us on our case?"  
  
"No. I haven't been in the lab yet. Ecklie's gonna be pissed that I had one of his workers workin overtime. Oh well. Anyway, Gris needs you guys help on a case."  
  
"But we're busy working on this case."  
  
"I know Sara but please come. He needs your help. I need your help."  
  
"Alright Greg. We'll be right there."  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
The team is waiting patiently in the conference room. They have all gotten themselves something to eat. Greg just sat there looking at his food.  
  
"Greg you need to eat something."  
  
"I'm ok Grissom."  
  
Just then Brass walked into the room with a wide grin on his face. Greg stood straight up.  
  
"What'd you find?"  
  
"You are going to love this. Ms. Jamie Taylor. 28 years old. Grew up in Texas. Went to UC Berkeley. But that's not the good news. The good news is that 2 years ago she filed a TRO against a Danny Moreno. And what's even better is that he moved here 3 weeks ago and bought himself a silver Honda Accord. License plate number DC4-38XT."  
  
"Yes! Thank you Brass." Greg shouted.  
  
"Anytime Greg. And this guy has a prior of Breaking & Entering. And robbery. I think this is our guy."  
  
"Good job Brass. But we don't really have an idea of where he is do we?"  
  
"No I guess not. Damn it! Just when I thought that we had something!"  
  
"Calm down Greggo. It is something. And it's closer than we were a minute ago." Nick tried to calm Greg down.  
  
"I sent some uniforms out looking for his car. They are gonna call me if they find anything."  
  
"Ok Brass. But what can we do till then?"  
  
"Just sit and wait Greg. That's all we can do. Sorry." Catherine said sympathetically.  
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk." Greg announced.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"No thanks Sara. I just want to think a little."  
  
Greg stepped outside the building, breathing in the warm night air. He needed to calm down but he couldn't figure out why he was so worked up. He just met her. Maybe she wasn't even thinking about him. 


	3. A Ray of Hope

Chapter 3: A Ray of Hope  
  
"Danny! Please leave me alone!" Jamie screamed at her kidnapper.  
  
"You bitch!! You tried to get away from me. Did you think I didn't know where you were planning on going? See sweet thing, you forgot one thing about me."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"That I know everything."  
  
He continued to beat her. She was crying and shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Shut the hell up! You take what's comin to you!" He screamed at her and beat her harder. She was lying in her blood, still in the corner. He took a break to smoke a cigarette. Sirens were heard getting closer and closer to the hotel. Danny looked out the window and saw 4 officers approaching his car.  
  
"Stop crying Jamie!! We're getting out of here." He grabbed a towel to wipe the blood off her face. He picked her up and climbed down the stair well. He passed the front desk and the clerk looked at him strangely.  
  
"What's happened to her?"  
  
"She fell and hit her head. I'm taking her to the hospital. But I've lost my key. Can you call me a cab and have it pick me up out back?"  
  
"Sure thing sir."  
  
Danny walked out the back door just as two officers were coming in the front door. A cab pulled up and they got inside and drove off. The cab pulled down a dirt road. Danny pulled out a gun and shot the driver. He threw the body out of the car and drove off into the dark.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Back at the lab:  
  
The team was still sitting around the table waiting for some kind of sign. Catherine had gone home to Lindsey and Warrick came in to work. Sara was asleep in her chair, head back and mouth open. Nick was staring off into space. Greg was sitting in the corner staring at the picture of Jamie they had gotten from her file. The room was deafly quiet when Brass' phone finally rang.  
  
"Hello? Hi Peterson. Damn it. Oh really? We'll be right there."  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"His car was found at the Palms hotel but it was empty but they found blood in his room. Neither Jamie or Danny are anywhere to be found."  
  
"Okay. Were there any witnesses of anything?"  
  
"Yeah. The clerk said he saw something."  
  
"Good. Warrick, Nick, and Greg, you three are going down to process everything. Nick and Greg, I want you two to process the car. Greg, after or before, I want you to interview the clerk. Warrick, you and I will process the room."  
  
"But what about Sara?" She was still asleep in her chair.  
  
"She can stay here."  
  
"But what if she wakes up? Why don't you just stay with her Grissom. We got this."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Brass headed down to the Palms hotel. Grissom was left alone with the sleeping Sara. 


	4. Opening Up

Note: I know I haven't updated my story in a while. I'm sorry. I've been waiting to see if I could get any more reviews but I didn't. Oh well. I'll have to try harder to make ya'll like it! Thank you to those who have reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. Just remember that this is my first fanfic to so helpful criticism is always appreciated. Please let me know what you think!!  
  
Chapter 4: Opening Up  
  
Nick, Warrick, and Greg got into one of the department's Tahoe's and Brass drove in his Taurus. They all drove to Danny's hotel room. They arrived shortly and set straight to work. Nick and Greg headed straight for the car and Warrick headed upstairs.  
  
On the car window they found some saliva from where Jamie was leaning against the window, just like Greg had said. They also found some hair stuck in the seat and it looked as if there were skin tags left on the hairs.  
  
It was then time for Greg to do his first interview. But Nick made sure he tagged along so Greg didn't forget to ask anything.  
  
"Hello I'm Greg Sanders and this is Nick Stokes. We are from the Crime Lab. I'd like to ask you a few questions about what you saw."  
  
"Alrighty then. Ask away. By the way, I'm Mike Sawyer."  
  
"So what exactly did you see?"  
  
"Well I was sitting there, waiting for something to do and the man came down and he had this girl in his arms and she was bleeding, a lot. So I asked him what had happened to her and he said that she had fallen and hit her head. Then he asked if I could call him a cab because he couldn't find his key. So I called the cab and then the police pulled up and he went out back."  
  
"Ok. Can you tell us who this man and woman are?"  
  
"Umm...well I had a lot of people coming in so I don't remember their names."  
  
"Is this them?" Greg held up a picture of Danny and Jamie.  
  
"Yep. That'd be them."  
  
"Did you see what direction their cab went in?"  
  
"No sir. I was looking at the police inspecting someone's car. Did something happen?"  
  
"Yes. We're just trying to figure out exactly what. Thank you for your help."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Congratulations Greg. You conducted that interview wonderfully."  
  
"Thanks Nick. I want to find her. Hopefully Warrick is doing great upstairs."  
  
"Let's go find out."  
  
Nick and Greg walked upstairs to Danny's room and found Warrick processing the bed.  
  
"Sup Warrick? How's it going up here?"  
  
"Pretty good. I swabbed the blood in the corner already and I found tape and string in the trashcan. Hopefully we can get a print. And I've just found a hair. But I still have to process that blood on the pillow. Nick or Greg maybe one of you would like to. And the other one could dust the tape for prints."  
  
Nick opened up his case and started to work on the pillow. Greg grabbed the tape and opened his case and dusted the tape for prints.  
  
"I got a print here."  
  
"Ok. You know what to do, don't you?"  
  
"Of course...I think. Oh yeah. I know."  
  
"Warrick, what does this look like to you?"  
  
"Well Nick, that is what we call blood. And that is a blood spatter." He laughed at his sarcasm. Nick punched him in the arm.  
  
"You know what I mean!! I meant it kinda looked like someone was punched from the side and the blood spattered onto the pillow."  
  
"Oh yeah. I see it. Well, we'll find out."  
  
"Do you think he might have raped her and she like woke up so he punched her or something like that?"  
  
"That sounds like it's a possibility. That's what I was thinking."  
  
A little while later the 3 CSI's (well technically 2 CSI's and 1 lab technician but on this case he's a CSI.) finished up their crime scene, packed up, and headed back to the lab.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the lab...  
  
Grissom sat for a few minutes watching Sara sleep.  
  
"She looks so peaceful and happy," thought Grissom.  
  
He reached out his hand and put it on hers. She woke up at the touch of his hand. She looked around in search for her co-workers.  
  
"They are on the scene."  
  
"Well why didn't you guys wake me up? And why are you still here?"  
  
"We figured we'd let you sleep. And plus, your shift ended a little while after you fell asleep. We didn't want you to wake up by yourself so I stuck around."  
  
"Thank you Grissom. That is so sweet of you." She placed her other hand on his.  
  
"Come on. I'll walk you to your car."  
  
They continued holding hands and walked to her car. She leaned against her car.  
  
"Good night Grissom."  
  
"Good night Sara."  
  
He put his hand on her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for a few minutes. She pulled away and said good night one more time and got in her car. Grissom stood there and watched her drive away and walked inside.  
  
**Please, please, please review for my story!!!!! I would appreciate it A LOT!! You know you want to click that button over there. It's not that far away. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!** 


End file.
